Fate?
by Anvesha 07
Summary: "Lets do a show".. Noll and Mai two different people with different lifestyles meet and their story starts. I am not sure where exactly I am going with this story but I will try.. Alt Universe.. pls r
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

Before everyone asks me why am I starting this one without finishing my other story (and by the way, why haven't I uploaded it for so long?). Here is the reason: I am stuck!!! I have also become lazy during the vacation. So, I am a little slow at updating. I am using this story as a source of my head to get moving.. get the creative side started, if I have one that is.. may be I don't, that's why its been taking this long.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt.. **

Ghost Hunt is not this sloppy..

**Chapter 1**

"Father, please," the raven-haired boy asked his father who was sitting in his office chair.

"No, Noll. You can't go there alone.. not after what happened to Gene." He remembered the painful memories of last year and looked straight at his adopted son's blue eyes.

"Even mother agreed." Noll continued after a pause but seemed to be failing miserably especially after Gene was brought up.

"You can't go alone, at least take Lin with you." His father finally proposed a solution.

"I have a doctorate degree and you are asking me to bring a baby-sitter with me? I am telling you I will not get in trouble. Try to understand." This is _Noll_ you are talking about, he _doesn't _get in troubles. _Ever_. He answered calmly but the tone was laced with desperation.

Noll, in other words Dr. Oliver Davis, wanted to do a research in one of the secluded towns in Japan. It is said to have a series of paranormal activities that caught his interest. That is what he has been saying to his family, but it wasn't true. It is only half the truth. He has to go there to save his brother. It might sound ridiculous but it is true. He found enough information to support his decision. He does not give up that easily.

He knows if Lin goes with him, he is going to stop him from doing anything _like that. _He can't leave everything as it is. No, not when it is about Gene. That stupid person who managed to get in a coma when he was merely going to attend a convention and go sightseeing.

"Okay, you go there check out everything and call me everyday and-" His father started giving out instructions to him, finally giving in.

Noll interrupted, "Everyday?.. Every month?"

"Fine, every other day for the first month," He said as if considering his suggestion. By this time, Noll was considering to not call at all.

"And if you don't call I will immediately send Lin to fetch you back." Dr. Davis smirked looking at his son because he was able to stop his line of thought. _Fetch me back? What am I? A bone? _

"Fine"

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

_I hate these local trains. Are we still living in 18th century? _Noll thought to himself as he climbed to the train that was suppose to take him to the town. The train was not in very good condition as if it already survived a few crashes and one more ride will be the limit. Hopefully its not.

He dropped his bag on the chair by the window and sat on the seat beside it. The bag contained all the important things, his passport, money, credit cards, cell phone, so he kept it safely with him. He heard about pick-pocketers, so he kept everything in the bag. To put it shortly it was his life-line. He was disturbed form his intense staring (at the bag) when a short brown-haired girl sat on the seat in front of him.

Little did he know his ride was never going to be what he wished or hoped, which is quiet and peaceful.

"Hi, I am Taniyama Mai. You can call me Mai." The girl cheerful introduced herself and settled in her seat. She waited expectantly for her companion's introduction which sadly never came.

"And you are?" Finally she took it upon herself to do the asking. Noll lifted his head up, looked at her strangely as if she was an alien and finally answered.

"Shibuya Kazuya." Short and concise. It is not likely that anyone will know him but anyways, it is good to be safe. The girl seemed a little disappointed at his answer.

"Where are you going? I am going to Yoshinawa. Unique name right." Nevertheless, the girl was not disappointed but continued on trying to create a conversation. After all it was a five hour ride.

"Same place."

"Really? You are then going to my town. I know every single person in that town... well more or less every single person. It is small town, you know." The girl was now more interested and determined to make him talk.

"I know" Noll answered only half listening to the girl's blabbering. _Seriously, can't she see the disinterest. _

"So yeah. I know a lot of people. If you need anything you can ask me. I think everyone is going to help anyways though, you are very handsome." Nothing was working out for Mai, so may be a little compliment will make him comfortable. She was after all telling the truth. But to Noll, _apparently she does not understand when someone does not want to talk._

"You don't have a bad taste." He smoothly replied looking at her for the first time.

"Whoa, you finally said a sentence.. and wait! Did you just?" Now she was mad, she tried to be nice and friendly and he answers in a high-and-mighty way! On the other hand, Noll found her furious face really funny.

Well something was enjoyable in this train.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**After 5 hours**

The whole ride consisted of Mai talking and talking and talking, while Noll listened and ignored. During this time, he learned that she studies in Tokyo and comes home every summer. But she didn't come last year, because her marriage was arranged with another boy who she didn't like. A few days ago, she heard he is already married now, so she is visiting her parents this summer.

Oh. By the way, he has a new name: Naru, short for narcissist.

The moment the train stopped, Mai jumped out of the train before everyone started bustling out. According to Mai, it is a famous tourist spot. Yes, Noll listened to every info she said about the town to store for later.

Noll stayed in his seat until the train was almost emptied. He noticed Mai buying water while talking to the vendor. She even pointed towards him, he wondered why. When the train was almost empty, he was ready to get out.

He took a second look at Mai. It took a few seconds of searching until he found her.. being dragged by someone and crying?!

Without a second thought, he ran out.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**Preview**

"Hi, mom!"

"This is my husband."

"What?"

**Author's stuff:**

I hope you guys like it and it is not all over the place or too sloppy. If it is, feel free to stay.. I will delete it.. This is something that came to my mind and I wrote it without much thought, so yeah... hopefully the next chapter will catch your attention and be good.

Please Read & Review.. I will wait for it..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

**Here I am with another attempt at stretching my creativity.. it is a hard job for me :(**

**This time I wasn't lazy.. I wrote most of it long time ago, but I went on a trip, so I couldn't post it sooner.. **

**Another mistake was on the preview where I said Naru was Mai's husband.. but they are only teenagers.. how can they marry? That's why I changed that to fiance.. sorry about the stupid mistake.. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt.. **

**Chapter 2**

Noll ran out of the train without a second thought. It was true that she was a chatterbox but she did look troubled and was resisting vehemently when a blond guy was dragging her by her wrist. It was gentlemanly to at least try and see what is going on, and yeah, his parents taught him to be a gentleman.

He quickly caught up to them but silently followed to get the gist of what is happening. The girl, Mai, was now arguing with the guy. He was not alone but with three other guys, who looked like bodyguards. Noll moved closer to listen in on their argument.

"What is wrong with you, Ken? Aren't you engaged already?" Mai shouted but unfortunately there was no one brave enough among the few people in the alley to come to her rescue and release her from the death grip of the guy named Ken.

"I was waiting for you. How cruel of you to think I will forget you so easily." Mai visibly shivered hearing him. He didn't seem to mind but continued.

"I was never married, that was just a way to get you back in the town. How can you ran away from me so shyly? I came to greet you, aren't you glad?" He reached out to touch Mai's cheek with his other hand, but she took a step back.

"Why are you so shy? I am your fiance. See no one here has a problem. This time I am not letting you leave without having a ring on your finger." This time he reached out to touch her hand. She seemed to get what was happening and prepared to back away further.

"I have a problem. Are you having difficulty realizing that she is disgusted with you and what you are doing?" Noll stepped in; that guy was getting on his nerves. Seriously, looking at him made him want to punch the guy. Some things just come naturally.

"Hello there, this is none of your business.. please move along and be on your merry way." Ken didn't even turn to acknowledge him.

"What are you doing here? You should leave!" Mai shouted at him now with a tone of worry.

"Fine then." He muttered and was about to leave when Ken interrupted him.

"This is my territory pal. If you fear for your life, leave quickly!" This time he smiles at Noll.

Noll is very calm headed person unless two things happen. 1) His family is in danger (over protectiveness -sigh-) or 2) when his pride is in question. Suffice to say, the second situation was in question. He turned, and glared frostily at Ken. He walked swiftly towards Mai.

He strongly released Ken's grip on Mai, who seemed too shocked to say anything. Ken moved forward to grab Mai's hand once again when Naru stopped him by putting Mai behind him.

"You don't know what you are doing. You still have a chance, just leave." Ken glared at Noll. All this happened so fast that the bodyguards have not yet made a move. The moment Ken shouted and all three were ready to jump at Noll, Mai grabbed his hand and ran with all her might.

Noll was taken off-guard for a second but he followed Mai as she turned around the alleys trying to get rid of the pursuers. It was a long when they were finally free. They were now sitting beside a bush in a huge garden.

They sighed with relief, but before they could enjoy the peace, Noll cursed under his breath.

"Darn it! My luggage!"

"Well, at least your alive.. you should return to whatever place you came from."

"Yeah.. right.. like that is going to happen." Noll's excessive pride will always prevent that from happening.

"Trust me, if you don't leave the town soon, you'll probably die here. You should have known better and not mess with them. They are _the _people who practically run this place."

"But you looked like a lost puppy who was in need of desperate help. I don't leave a helpless girl behind." His words seem to soften her and made her realize something, so she smiled at him in gratitude. She was about to thank him when he smirked and continued.

"But that wasn't the main reason. He dared to question my pride." He dug in his pocket to look for something.

"You jerk.. anyways, thanks for unintentionally helping me." She got up and dusted off the leaves from her short skirt.

"You don't seem too unhappy about loosing your stuff."

"I didn't lose it. It is with the lady who was selling water. She will bring it back to the house soon enough. You can report about your luggage to the office and they will send it back on the next train." Mai answered hunching down at Noll, who was still sitting and cursing his bad luck.

"Too bad, the next train will be next month." She added and smiled sympathetically.

"What kind of town is this? A train in a month." Noll shouted. _It's possible that next day Lin is going to bring a plane to get me home, and I will never be able to come here again.. more so I will never be able to leave London again. When talking about his mother, everything is possible. _

At least, he had some money to make call today, but what will happen tomorrow? And where is he going to stay when he doesn't have enough money for a decent meal?

Seeing his expression along with the near empty wallet in his hand, it was clear to Mai that he was in trouble. She began to feel guilty because she believed she was responsible for this as well.

"Naru.. What do you think about doing a show?"

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**Naru's POV**

We were now standing in front of a mansion: Taniyama Mansion. I looked at the mansion and analyzed it to be almost the same size as my one. The security and maids outside the house greeted Mai cheerfully as if she was their own daughter, meaning less formal. Every single of them sneaked a glance at me and telling Mai how handsome I am. Well.. at least they had good taste in this deserted town.

The door was already opened by the time we reached the front yard and a huge built man stood there with a stern look. I noticed Mai twitching a little bit, may be she is nervous and scared to see his reaction to the news. The news that she has a fiance right now... meaning she can't marry Ken, the person her parent's chose.

"Hi dad." She hugged her father who was glaring at me. I didn't really care when people don't like me, but at this point, I was just hoping he doesn't bring out a gun and shoot me. I have to survive this month without letting out of the secret.. The secret which is -

_**Flashback: About two hours ago**_

"Naru, What do you think about doing a show? I see you don't have enough money.." Mai asked him hesitatingly while sitting across from him in the grass.

"Do I look like a monkey who will do street shows to earn money?" Naru glared at her now.

"Did I say it was a street show.. its a more sophisticated show.. and you don't have to worry about anything if we succeed. Not even the goons because they wouldn't dare touch anyone from our family."

"What exactly do you mean by if_ we _succeed?" Noll asked her questioningly.

She fidgeted a little but answered, "Pretend to be my fiance, you can stay in my house for the time being and I will tell my parents soon enough once they annul the previous engagement."

"What?" He was shocked that at this time, she was thinking about that.

"It's going to be very easy.. you will live and eat there for free and you can live in this city.. because otherwise Ken will definitely try to kill you." Naru had the urge to chuckle hearing that she thinks he is poor and has no money but for now he didn't say anything. He was more interested in the pros and cons of _this _kind of show. Taking the silence as a may be, Mai continued.

"Please? That can also help you with whatever you came to do here. You know about your research? I know a lot about this place.. I lived here for 15 years" This caught Noll's attention but he was still not fully convinced that he will not be able to take care of himself and do his own job.

"Just for one month.. you know until you get your luggage. Then after that I will leave you alone. Promise." Now Mai pleaded him with her hands joined together.

_**End of flashback**_

So yeah, like that he ended up in this kind of situation: about to be murdered mercilessly for a crime he never committed.

After the very brief introduction in which Naru got the cold shoulder from her parents they were inside the house. Well.. now, Naru was more scared because there won't be any witnesses if he was going to get murdered there.

Mai looked over at the emotionless (on the outside) Naru who was following them, her and her parents, to the living room. She mouthed a quick sorry at the boy which he did see.

_[M.N= Mai's advice about her family to Naru]_

_M.N Okay for first mission. Get the approval of Mai's dad. Or at least not get killed by him. According to Mai, he is one of the two person who can save his life._

They all sat down in the living room. Mai's mom looked uneasy at the cold silence.. colder than the chilly wind outside.

"Uhh.. should we get dinner fast.. you -hesitation- two must be tired from the journey. We can talk after we eat." Mai relaxed a little, Noll noticed, from the corner of his eyes which was focused on his father at one moment and on the shelf the next. Surprisingly and unfortunately, his father did see the glance and seemed to be more angry.

The maids were called and his room was arranged – in the outhouse. Mai's room was upstairs in the main house.. so as they passed by the stairs a foreign looking guy came down.

"My sweet little sister is back... how are doing? I hope dad wasn't too harsh on you." He gave Mai a hug and turned to Naru.

"Nice to see you are still alive. That last guy did not..." He was interrupted by Mai tugging on his sleeve to shut up.

"yeah.. yeah.. so I am Eric, her elder brother, a singer you see..."

"really?" That was a mistake, Noll was not a tad bit interested in his stories.. but he didn't get the look on his face and continued. Mai by that time escaped to his room ignoring Noll's glare.

_M.N Don't care about my brother, Eric.. he won't do anything to you, except drive you crazy with his songs._

Now Eric was singing his favorite song to show his talent about which Noll wasn't convinced at all.

"Very nice, you should sing on tv." Naru smiled at him because he was happy that he reached his room before he was driven mad by this creature.

"Really? Should I sing another one to welcome you in the family." Eric asked him.

"No. I meant if it was on tv, I could've changed the channel." With that he shut the door in his face leaving him. _Was he too harsh?_

May be this was a good idea after all. The outhouse was very luxurious.. better than a hotel. He had nothing to worry about. He made a quick call to his parents informing them about his 'safe' arrival. He took a shower and changed back to same clothes. Just when he was about to get his laptop to start work, a maid informed him about the dinner. He followed her to the dining room. Very huge but not many people, only her parents, her and Eric.

He chose a seat beside Mai.. blame him for taking the seat closest to him. He held his head high and sat down. Everything was served but before they could start eating, Mai's dad spoke up.

"Did you figure out that she was an heir to a bug estate and tricked her. Are you here just for the money and the cars. You look well-off or was it just a show." Noll didn't look at him. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Dad, he didn't know about it. I didn't tell-" Mai was interrupted by his father.

"Don't speak for him! I am asking him.. not you."

"I am sorry to offend you in any way I did. I didn't mean to-" _Gosh, he is pissed when someone interrupts him._

"Did you not know that it was for her well-being. It was a promise from 50 years ago! Are you trying to destroy us?" Mr. Taniyama was very angry. He shouted at Naru but he didn't flinch at all.

"I am sorry but I didn't mean to cause any of you any shame. I wasn't aware of this fact. I apologize." He was certainly surprised at the fact.. 50 years ago.. she wasn't even born at that time, but he kept himself composed.

"How can you not know this much about your fiance? Don't you think its a disgrace?" He shouted as the apology went unheard.

"I think it is. I am ashamed and once again, I apologize for any inconvenience that I caused all of you. I didn't mean it... Thanks for the meal." He addressed the last part to her mother and left without touching anything on his plate. Mai was about to get up from her chair but her dad didn't let her.

In any case, she didn't eat either.. just stared at the food thinking _may be it was a bad idea after all._

On the other hand, Noll returned to his room and sat down on his bed. That was the first time someone shouted at him, other than his parents, who were not that aggressive. Was he doing something wrong?

He was a little hungry as well. So much for a grand exit.. now he is hungry. And he wants tea. He focused on his work for a few hours but he wasn't getting any less hungrier.

He was about to go outside for a meal, but when he opened the door, he met the flustered brunette with a tray of food and not to forget tea.

"Uh..." Silence.. she didn't say anything as Noll stared at her.

"Yes..?" Noll prompted.

"Dinner" She said showing his tray.

"I can see that. Can you make a sentence or do you need help with that as well." Noll knew what she was going to say but he wanted to try and tease the girl, she looked really flustered and red... she might be standing in the cold wind for too long.

"Your food stupid! You didn't eat anything!" She became angry and shoved the tray towards him. He was going to take the tray when Mai's stomach growled and her face turned bright red.. obviously this time not from the wind.

He moved away and let her inside instead of taking the tray. "I see"

"I am sorry about my dad." She whispered as he set the tray in his table.

"Yeah.. I was angry, but its my fault for agreeing to your idea." Naru commented as he sat opposite from Mai on the small table.

Another knock.

Noll sighed and stood up to open the door. A maid stood there with another tray of food. He received it and went back to the table.

"Looks like someone else had the same idea as yours." Mai looked up and looked very surprised but pleased.

"See my family isn't that bad."

"Who said it was bad at all." He started eating from the tray that Mai brought pushing the other one towards her.

"Eat." She knew she was caught, so she just ate quietly.

"Did you make the tea?" A sudden question interrupting the comfortable silence after the dinner. She nodded.

"Looks like you are good at something other than running." Looks like that made Mai angry again.

"Looks like you have nothing else but that narcissistic attitude and that handsome face of yours, Naru."

"Now I know you also have a good taste." He smirked because he won the battle, she was now furious.

"Looks like you failed at the first mission.. but if you succeed in the next one.. you might just able to live your life." She left.

-**xoxoxoxoxo**-

**Preview**

"I know the truth."

"You can't hide it from me. Did you think you could deceive me as well?

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**Author's note:**

**This was long.. was it better than last chapter.. I hope so.**

**I had fun writing this part.. It is not regularly you get to write about a scared Naru.. lol.. well he wasn't scared but in a difficult situation..**

**I wanted to make Eric Bou-san.. but I just couldn't make Bou-san a bad singer.. **

**I used Noll up to this chapter but I will use Naru for his name from next chapter..**

**So read and review and tell me what do u think abt it.. is its still too rushed? I thought so at first but Mai is a nice person, so isn't it something she will do for anyone? Then again.. may be not for anyone ;)**


End file.
